Activation of naive CD4+ T helper cells results in the development of at least two distinct effector populations, Th1 cells and Th2 cells. See U.S. Pat. No. 7,470,428, Mosmann T R et al. (1986) J Immunol 136:2348-57; Mosmann T R et al. (1996) Immunol Today 17:138-46; Abbas A K et al. (1996) Nature 383:787-793. Th1 cells produce cytokines (e.g., interferon gamma, interleukin-2, tumor necrosis factor alpha, and lymphotoxin) which are commonly associated with cell-mediated immune responses against intracellular pathogens, delayed-type hypersensitivity reactions (Sher A et al. (1992) Annu Rev Immunol 10:385-409), and induction of organ-specific autoimmune diseases. Liblau R S et al. (1995) Immunol Today 16:34-38. Th2 cells produce cytokines (e.g., IL-4, IL-10, and IL-13) that are crucial for control of extracellular helminthic infections and promote atopic and allergic diseases. Sher A et al. (1992) Annu Rev Immunol 10:385-409. In addition to their distinct roles in disease, the Th1 and Th2 cells cross-regulate each other's expansion and functions. Thus, preferential induction of Th2 cells inhibits autoimmune diseases (Kuchroo V K et al. (1995) Cell 80:707-18; Nicholson L B et al. (1995) Immunity 3:397-405), and predominant induction of Th1 cells can regulate induction of asthma, atopy and allergies. Lack G et al. (1994) J Immunol 152:2546-54; Hofstra C L et al. (1998) J Immunol 161:5054-60.
TIM-3 is a transmembrane receptor protein that is expressed, e.g., on Th1 (T helper 1) CD4+ cells and cytotoxic CD8+ T cells that secrete IFN-γ. TIM-3 is generally not expressed on naïve T cells but rather upregulated on activated, effector T cells. TIM-3 has a role in regulating immunity and tolerance in vivo (see Hastings et al., Eur J Immunol. 2009 September; 39(9):2492-501). There is a need in the art for new molecules that regulate TIM-3 function and the function of TIM-3 expressing cells.